undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 14
This is Issue 14 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 14 I quietly look at the ground, now I can’t get any of the images out of my mind. The man’s dying look, a look of pleading, a look of misery. And now my parents final looks, I couldn’t even say goodbye to them, I couldn’t even say I would never forget them, or that I loved them. They just left me, and it was all because of that asshole in the alley, he just took them away from me, he didn’t even flinch, didn’t do anything. He mercilessly stabbed them, gutted them. The man removed them from my life, and I didn’t even do anything. I just stood aside like an idiot, and I let them get gutted. If I saw that man right now, I would gut him, I don’t care if it’s killing him, he took away my family. But the man I killed, he didn’t kill anyone, well maybe he did, but he never killed any of us, he didn’t hurt any of us. What the fuck is wrong with me. It’s just the second fucking day of all of this, and I’m already letting it change me. I’m already killing people, what the hell is wrong with me. I look up at the door when I hear a knock at it. I grab the knob and twist it, I pull the door to me, opening it. I see Hannah standing there in front of me, she holds a bottle of water in her hands. “Fancy a walk right now Wesley?” she asks. “I’m not in the mood for it.” I say, and go to close the door, but she sticks her hand out, stopping the door. “Wesley come on, let’s go. I think it’s about time we had a talk. Please Wes, come on.” Hannah says, and grabs my hand. I am not really feeling up to anything, except just sit down and cry. She walks me to the front door, and then pushes the door open. I look around the neighborhood, the only people left here is us, probably because of the military thing. I look at Hannah, but she doesn’t have her usual glow, maybe it’s just me. We walk along the sidewalk, until she stops. “John told me what happened Wesley.” She says. “I do not want to talk about it.” I say. “Wesley please, it’s a traumatizing thing for you, come on I want to know how you’re feeling. I know that you are bursting with emotions, just talk with me Wesley.” She says. “Oh I’m fucking bursting with emotions am I. This is traumatizing is it, THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.” I say. “Wesley please calm down, you’re going to attract biter’s.” Hannah says. “I don’t fucking care if I attract any biter’s, I am fucking done with this world okay. Look what it’s made me do, not even a week into all of this, and I’ve already had to kill someone. I didn’t even want to do it Hannah, but something snapped in my head, like a switch or something. After seeing that man’s face, the pain and misery he was going through, I am never killing another person again. Never okay? Now can we move on from this, I just want to forget this whole day.” I say, breathing heavily. “I know what will keep your mind off of this.” Hannah says, then she turns me around and plants a kiss on my lips. I quickly wrap my hands around her hips, and I plant another kiss on her lips. I look around, no one, not even biters. I quickly look around, and I see some bushes. I push Hannah behind the bushes, and I continue to kiss her. She quickly let’s go of me and lies down on the ground, I quickly follow her and kiss her. She takes off her shirt, and I do the same, then I continue to kiss her. I reach my hands around to her back, and I remove her bra. I toss it to the side and continue to kiss her. I look at her exposed tits, and I wrap my mouth around her exposed nipple. I start sucking at it, then I stop, and I start kissing her neck. I start unbuttoning her pants, and she does the same. I remove her panties, and then she removes my underwear. I quickly fill into her. I thrust a couple of times. Then I hear the familiar sound of a biter. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues